


Decisions, Decisions

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young & Cathy Kelley are having a major dilemma when they get asked by ESPN to interview two of the biggest NFL quarterbacks in 2018, meaning that they might end up leaving the WWE and their boyfriends, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins, in the end.





	Decisions, Decisions

Dean Ambrose was at the breakfast table eating out of a box of Lucky Charms when his girlfriend, Renee Young, ran through the kitchen with exciting news.

"I just got offered a job at ESPN!" Renee said, jumping up and down.

"And?" Dean said, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"And... that's it." Renee said, giving him a questionable look.

"Well, that just ruined my day..." Dean said, placing the now empty box on the counter.

"Wrong reaction?!" Renee said, leaning over the table.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? It's just that you can't possibly host ESPN and WWE at the same exact time, so that would mean you'd have to pick one then..." Dean said, walking out of the kitchen.

That night, Cathy was reading a biography book on drag queens in her bedroom when her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, knocked on the door, which she politely invited him in.

"So, you heard?" Cathy said, putting the book down on her lap.

"Not from you, but yeah..." Seth said, looking away from her.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you first, but... I just didn't know how to is all." Cathy said, trying to catch his eyes.

"Okay... I believe you then." Seth said, getting into bed with her.

"Thank you." Cathy said, giving him a tiny hug before laying down to go to sleep.

That following morning, Renee was preparing for her first interview with ESPN featuring Dallas Cowboys quarterback, Dak Prescott, while Cathy was getting all set with Philadelphia Eagles quarterback, Carson Wentz.

"I can't believe we left Dean and Seth for ESPN..." Renee said, as she took out her red lipstick.

"Girl, we didn't leave them, we're just on a short business trip right now. We'll return to them both soon." Cathy said, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Right!" Renee said, feeling a little bit better about now.

As they made their way for the cameras, they were soon enough greeted by both Dak and Carson, which left them feeling starstruck to say the very least.

"You must be Renee?" Dak said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Which means you gotta be Cathy!" Carson said, with excitement in his voice.

"Flirty athletes? I like it." Cathy said, whispering into her best friend's ear.

"Well, it's a shame we can't flirt back..." Renee said, shrugging her shoulders.

Back at home, Dean and Seth are pondering about what their girlfriends might be up to right now while they prepare for Monday Night Raw later on.

"They're probably surrounded by plenty of hot guys..." Seth said, looking bummed out.

"But I'm the hottest of them all though." Dean said, striking a pose.

"How right you are!" Seth said, leaning in to give him some love.

"But... what if Renee doesn't think so?" Dean said, turning his head to face the window.

"Well, then I guess it's just the two of us." Seth said, showcasing a dirty grin.

Back at the ESPN headquarters, Renee and Cathy just finished interviewing Dak and Carson meaning that they can finally go back home now.

"That wasn't so bad..." Cathy said, as she took out the car keys from her purse.

"No, it was actually... fun." Renee said, hopping into the passenger seat.

"Wait!" Someone yelled... it turned out to be Carson!

"Huh?!" Cathy said, totally catching her off guard.

"Are you two free tonight?" Dak said, right behind Carson.

"Under one condition..." Renee said, giving him a naughty smirk.

Back over with the boys, Dean is opening up the front door while Seth is grabbing their luggage when something unexpectedly happens to them.

"Boys, I want you to meet our two newest best friends!" Cathy said, gently pushing them over to each other.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Seth said, giving him a firm handshake.

"But we really gotta get going." Dean said, placing a kiss on Renee before heading out the front door.

"Catch you later." Seth said, following Dean's lead by bending over to kiss Cathy before leaving with him.

"They seem nice." Dak said, watching them leave through the window.

"You have no idea..." Renee said, daydreaming as she too watches them.

"So, how about some friendly dinner now?" Carson said, flashing his credit card in front of the girls and his best friend.

"As friends? I'm in!" Cathy said, playfully snatching his credit card outta his hand.

"You boys don't even know what you just got yourselves into..." Renee said, looking at the shiny credit card that's now in Cathy's hand.

"But we're willing to take the risk." Dak said, taking out a credit card of his very own.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! :D pretty please give kudos and comments to this story of mine you guys! ❤


End file.
